Under the Mistletoe
by Master Thief
Summary: They didn’t notice it at first. Are Tokiya and Fuuko going to follow the tradition once they find out that they’re actually under the mistletoe?


**A/N: If you've been active in Yanagi-chyan's forum, you must have read that I'll release a one shot Tofuu Christmas special. Well, here it is! Enjoy! And I'm sorry if they're all OOC.**

**SUMMARY: They didn't notice it at first. Are Tokiya and Fuuko going to follow the tradition once they find out that they're actually under the mistletoe?**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

"Hey Mi-chan!"

Tokiya looked back to see who called him although he already knew beforehand who really that person was since it was only her has the guts to call him by such childish nickname. "A monkey has once again escaped the zoo." He muttered.

Fuuko happily approached Tokiya then playfully poked his cheek. "What are you muttering under your breath? Did you finally realize how beautiful Fuuko-chan is?"

"You? Beautiful? You think you're beautiful? Are you insane?"

"Please, Mi-chan. I know you think I'm beautiful. You're just too proud to admit it." Tokiya simply shook his head. "Come on, Mi-chan! Admit that you find me beautiful."

"Maybe in the monkey tribe you're the most beautiful but here in human world, you're the ugliest." Tokiya replied then smirked at her.

Fuuko punched Tokiya's arm playfully. "You're so mean, Mi-chan!" They stopped walking when they reached Yanagi's house. Yanagi was already waiting for them at the garden. Recca, Domon, Ganko, and Koganei are also there. Yanagi happily approached the two.

"Oh, you're here! Come on inside!"

Upon the arrival of Fuuko and Tokiya, the Christmas party began. Kaoru pressed the play button on the CD player and party songs started to play. Kagero, Recca's mother, also came to help in the food preparation and also because her son asked her to come as well. The gang enjoyed everything from simple chitchatting, keeping each other update on their lives, to merrymaking and drinking. Tokiya, however, remained quiet during the entire party, talking only to Yanagi. After Yanagi headed to the kitchen, Tokiya went in a corner, turning himself into a wallflower. Tokiya simply watched them partying to their hearts' content. Meanwhile, Fuuko approached Tokiya and playfully poked his cheek, which annoyed the latter. Fuuko smiled.

"It seems that you have decided to be a wallflower, Mi-chan."

"That is because we humans are not interested in a party organized and attended by monkeys." Tokiya replied sarcastically.

"Shut up. I know you really wanted to party with us. Come on, Mi-chan! Join us!" Fuuko grabbed Tokiya's arm, attempting to make the resident "ice block" of their gang dance with them.

But before she could successfully make Tokiya dance, Kaoru and Ganko pushed the two back to the wall which surprised the two.

"Eh? What do you think your doing, Kaoru-kun? Ganko-chan? Why did you push us back?" Fuuko asked angrily "Don't you want to see your Tokiya-niisan dance?"

"It's not that we all don't want Tokiya-niisan to dance but it's because…"

Kaoru grinned before he spoke "…we have to follow the tradition, you know!"

"Tradition? What the heck are you talking about, little monkey?" asked Tokiya

Recca cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone, except for Kagero and Yanagi who were busy in the kitchen. Recca grinned. "You don't know, ice block? I thought you know everything."

Tokiya glared at Recca "I know nothing about the monkey traditions."

"The know-it-all brat didn't know that?" said Domon and he laughed out loud, like there's no tomorrow.

Fuuko hit him in the back. "Come on! Just tell us! Stop laughing!" However, Domon continued laughing. Fuuko sighed and completely ignored Domon. Fuuko thought that it was useless asking her younger friends and didn't mind opening her mouth to inquire about this so-called tradition. As Recca and Tokiya continued to exchange insults, Fuuko looked at the wall to check if there's something unusual to it.

"Hmm…only a handful of Christmas decorations are hanged in this wall…plus mistletoe. Only harmless decorations are here and nothing unusual." Fuuko muttered and simply shrugged it off, shifting her gaze back at the flame master and Ensui wielder who were still busy exchanging insults. After several seconds, Fuuko's eyes widened and quickly looked back at the Christmas decorations. "Mistletoe?" Fuuko muttered again. She suddenly remembered what a friend told her once about mistletoe. According to that friend of hers, it has been a tradition that once a man and a woman are under the mistletoe, they are obliged to kiss, lovers or not. Fuuko felt that her heart skipped a beat and tried to think of something to get out of the current situation.

"Uhm…guys…" Fuuko called, gaining the attention of everyone, even Recca and Tokiya. "I think I need to go now. Because uhm…I need to run an errand for my mother!" Fuuko chuckled nervously, hoping that her friends bought her excuse.

However, her friends did not buy her excuse. Even Tokiya, who was supposed to help her in getting themselves out of this sticky situation, didn't want her to leave. He glared at her and shook his head.

"You really think you can escape from us eh, Fuuko?" Recca smirked, which annoyed Fuuko

"This is ridiculous!" Fuuko retorted then glared at Tokiya "And you're supposed to help me! You should have pretended that you bought my excuse and let me--" Before Fuuko could finish her sentence, Tokiya kissed her. It was just a quick kiss for after a few seconds, Tokiya pulled himself away from her and quickly went out of the house. Fuuko, however, was still shocked and didn't even move a bit or said anything after that.

"Hey! Fuuko-chan!" Yanagi snapped her fingers in front of her friend. Fuuko quickly shook her head, looked at Yanagi then asked her why. Yanagi chuckled. "It seems like Fuuko-chan was still surprised about the kiss."

Fuuko blushed "Uhm…well…I…" She quickly looked at Recca, Domon, Kaoru and Ganko who were busy chitchatting. She approached them and hit them gently one by one on their heads. Ganko and Kaoru both winced in pain while Domon and Recca glared at Fuuko. "I'm the one who should glare at you because of what you did to me!"

Recca laughed "Well, I supposed Fuuko liked that kiss. Look at how surprised she was until now that if Hime didn't snap her fingers in front of her, she wouldn't get back to reality."

"Fuuko-sama, let's go under the mistletoe and ki--Ouch!" Fuuko punched Domon's cheek then walked away angrily. Yanagi and the others called her but she ignored them. It was then that she saw Tokiya in the garden. Fuuko panicked, wondering what to do. Is she going to approach him and annoy him like she usually does? Or avoid him and leave secretly? Fuuko decided to do the latter. Fuuko walked slowly and silently towards the gate. She was almost successful in her avoidance of the Ensui wielder when the latter suddenly cleared his throat, which surprised the escaping woman. Fuuko quickly composed herself then laughed nervously. "Oh hi, Mi-chan! I didn't notice that you're here."

"Are you a thief, monkey? You look very suspicious in the way you move."

Fuuko scratched her head. "Uhm…it's because, I…" she laughed nervously "You know what I told you earlier, right? I need to go because I need to run an errand for my Kaasan! Well, see you later, Mi-chan! Bye!" Before she could exit, Tokiya went in front of her, preventing her from leaving. Fuuko blinked "Why, Mi-chan? Is there something wrong?"

She didn't notice it but Tokiya suddenly blushed. Tokiya quickly looked away from him. It took him several seconds before he got the guts to speak, something that happened to him for the very first time. "Never mind…just go."

Fuuko poked his chest playfully. "How am I supposed to go when you're there, blocking the gate? If you really wanted to tell me something, spill it so I could leave."

"About the kiss…"

Fuuko blushed "Uhm…Mi-chan, I…well…just forget it." Fuuko chuckled nervously "I know you did it just to shut me up and to stop those guys from pestering us. Am I right?"

"To be honest, yes but…" He was trying to find the right words to say, something that happened to Tokiya for the very first time

"But what?"

Tokiya didn't answer. He leaned down to kiss her again. Unlike the first kiss he gave, it was deeper and filled with passion. Fuuko hesitated at first but as seconds pass by, she started to kiss him back, pressing her body close to his. He pulled himself away from her and whispered something on Fuuko's ear.

"Merry Christmas."

Fuuko blushed. She gave Tokiya a weak smile "Merry…Christmas too, Mi-chan."

He wrapped his arms around Fuuko's waist tightly. Fuuko whimpered and held on to Tokiya's shoulders for support. They looked at each others' eyes.

"I want to spend Christmas with you."

Fuuko opened her mouth in shock but closed it again and a smile was formed in her lips. "Mi-chan…"

Tokiya frowned "Why? You don't want to be with me?"

"Actually…" Fuuko looked away from him "I…I wanna be with you."

Tokiya's frown turned into a smile. He leaned down to kiss her again.

**THE END! I know it's short but I hope you liked it! Merry Christmas everyone! Reviews, please! **


End file.
